sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Janet Victoriee-Ser
Name: Janet Victoriee-Ser Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Geography, History, Foreign Cultures Appearance: Janet is quite short for her age, measuring in at 5 foot and 2 inches. Her weight is also generally average, weighing in at 130lb. She has regular Caucasian skin and hazel eyes. Her head is slightly oval shape and her chin is ever so slightly pointed; she also has a very faint layer of freckles across her nose. She also has a small, thin scar across the right side of her neck. She has long light brown hair that she often ties up in a ponytail in public for convenience. Janet normally picks her clothes for convenience rather then style. On the day of the kidnapping, Janet was wearing a plain green t-shirt, a dark green leather jacket and a pair of brown cotten trousers. Biography: Janet is the youngest child of Dean Victoriee (Pronounced 'Victory') and Edna Ser. Although Janet's parents have never been married, they both love each other and live together. they have both raised Janet and her older brother Dennis from birth; the only reason that they never got married was because of Edna's disagreement to the concept of it; this is a disagreement that Janet does not share but doesn't question much. Both of Janet's parents have lived in Minnesota for their entire lives. Edna's family seems to have lived in St. Paul's for longer then anyone cares to remember, Dean's mother and father however moved to Minnesota from Wales about a year before Dean was born, he has lived there ever since. During the early stages of Janet's life, her parent's found that she had a love of the outdoors; when she was six, she insisted on playing in the family's back garden at least once a day or she would get very upset and sulk around the house. Janet had a very active imagination and loved exploring the garden and making up new ways to have fun in it. During this time, Janet would never seem to be completely happy unless she was outside. At elementary school, Janet's playful nature got her many friends on the playground who were always eager when she came up with a fun new game for them to try out. She was normally restless and distracted in most of her classes though, probably because she couldn't stand being stuck in a stuffy classroom when the outdoors was always right through a window, calling for her to explore it. When she hit 13, he parents planned a trip to Egypt as a special birthday treat for her. There she quickly developed a love of the egyptians and longed to one day explore the pyramids. This branched out to love of all ancient history, she longed to explore the vast undiscovered oceans in the 1*th century, live with the Native Americans and explore the cultures of the Japanese Samurai, and all in one lifetime too. Her father noticed her desire for adventure and although he couldn't take her through History, he did the next best thing and started taking her (and sometimes her brother) camping around some the greatest rural locations in America; a different place every six months or so. She loved this just as much. She learnt all the skills needed and formed a strong bond with her father in the process. Janet also shared a good relationship with her older brother Dennis. (Who is about 3 years older then her) He shared her love for the outdoors and always encouraged her love of the outdoors and exploring. It was him who first realised that Janet felt a lot more comfortable when she was outside. He was also responsible for accidentally scarring Janet's neck. On one of the camping trips that he had come on, he had volunteered to pitch the tent, unfortunately although he was enthusiastic, Dennis didn't have a particular gift for camping and turned very quickly while holding one of the tent spikes that accidentally made contact with Janet's neck, although it was a pretty bad cut, after a few days in hospital and a few stitches, Janet seemed to be back on her feet again, holding nothing against her brother. As she grew older she began to focus in school slightly more, but mostly only in the subjects that she found interesting, in other subjects she always seemed to be in her own little world, staring out a window or just into space. Naturally her favourites subjects quickly became History and Geography and she excelled in both. She also began to ignore fashion trends at school and always wore simple yet practical clothes, mainly because she still preferred to spend most of her free time at school outside and simply needed clothes that she could move comfortably in (And that could be cleaned easily.) Although some of the girls at her school found this strange, she still had quite a few friends who regarded her simply as an adventurous and fun person. For her sixteenth birthday, her Dad and brother on a special camping trip deep into the National Lolo forest in Montana, Although Dennis was reluctant to go, Janet insisted that her brother come with her. A few days into the trip, Janet and her Dad went exploring the forest and asked Dennis to get water from a river that ment that he had to go in the opposite diarection. While he was at the river he accidentally tripped and fell into the deep river, unfortunatly Dennis was never very good at swimming and couldn't get to safety. The current pulled him in and he drowned. Janet blamed herself for his death as she was the one who convinced him to come and promised never to go camping again, over the next year she started to develop a fear for open, rural areas. Janet wants to get over her new-found fear and go camping again, but the death of her brother hung above her and stopped her from venturing outside of urban areas. She continued to study Geography and History and hopes that one day she'll be able to get back to what she loves. She has tried to get over her fear and felt that a small school camping trip would be a nice easy trip to ease her way back into her love. Advantages: Janet has learnt a lot about survival before her brother died and does remember a lot of it. Disadvantages: Because of her brother's death, she has developed a fear of rural areas, rendering her knowledge of camping and survival useless until she has defeated her fear. Designated Number: Female Student no. 124 ---- Designated Weapon: Vibrating Dildo Conclusion: Janet might know a lot about survival, but that ain't gunna do much for her when she's armed against psychopathic students with only a dildo! At least it vibrates, right? Isn't that kinda cool? No? Whatever. She's not going to last long... with her dildo. The above biography is as written by Limisios. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Limisios '''Kills: None Killed By: Drowned in river Collected Weapons: Vibrating Dildo (assigned weapon) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Janet, in chronological order. V4: *Shelter From the Storm *It's Hard to Walk Tall When You're Small Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Janet Victoriee-Ser. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *That's gonna make for a great epitaph. "Janet Victoriee-Ser, indirectly killed by a vibrator." - Stark *I'll admit that Janet was simply a fodder charcter. (I don't know if it's politically correct to admit this but I will nonetheless.) She was simply to draw fire from Alan Rickhall, and she was a rushed character too. General Goose told me about the concept shortly before the cap was to be met, and shortly before I was about to leave on holiday to Florida. The character completely thought up and designed during the plane ride to Florida and it was sumbitted and edited on a tiny laptop connected to a very weak ethernet cable. That is how rushed Janet was. And boy did it show in the short time that she was alive she didn't do very much and died very quickly. But she did go out in a very funny way though, didn't she. :P Limisios 21:26, August 24, 2011 (UTC) *Not a ton to add. Janet definitely wasn't a very memorable or big impact on the game, and didn't live up to Alan, but she wasn't a terrible read either. Fodder was the order of the day in V4, and while looking back I think we can all say it didn't do much for the game, at the time everyone was doing it. Plus, a pretty entertaining death came out of it all. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students